


nsfw good omens art XXIX

by poorlyformed (cathybites)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:26:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25152370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathybites/pseuds/poorlyformed
Summary: got frustrated with everything else I was working, so decided to finish a quick sketch I did inspired by a fic by MovesLikeBucky.fic link -->https://archiveofourown.org/works/25121596
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 55





	nsfw good omens art XXIX

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MovesLikeBucky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MovesLikeBucky/gifts).



> please do not repost anywhere.
> 
> follow me for updates on art and more! [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/poorlyformedart/) | [nsfw instagram](http://instagram.com/poorlyprawned) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/poorlyformedart) | [nsfw twitter](https://twitter.com/poorlyporned) | [tumblr](https://poorlyformed.tumblr.com/)


End file.
